


Nappus Interruptus

by Persephone



Series: Lord's F*cken Name [5]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Brotherhood, Brothers, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone/pseuds/Persephone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy dreams, Connor acts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nappus Interruptus

_Whatthefu—??_

One side of Connor’s mouth lifted in disgust as he stared down at the dirty socks in his hands.

They were dirty from him walking around in them with no shoes on, sure. But that was understandable because he wasn’t gettin’ his feet dirty.

But they were also dirty because…

He ran his thumbs over the socks again and hesitantly sniffed them to make sure. Aye. They were dirty because they were fucken streaked with Murphy’s fucken come! Jaysus fucken _Christ!_

How many times had he told, threatened, suggested, _begged_ that Murphy not use his fucken socks to wipe off after wanking! What the _fuck_ did he keep goin’ after Connor’s socks for?

Connor looked over at where Murphy was napping on his bed, sprawled on his back with one leg pulled to the side. He was sleeping naked, though a portion of the sheet was over his hips.

Connor kicked at the pile of clothes at his feet, which he’d accumulated to wash but now had to wait, and walked to the foot of the bed. He knelt and yanked on one sock, then the other, stretching them.

Then he slowly pulled the first one over Murphy’s left foot. Murphy didn’t react. A Saint Paddy’s Day parade could march right through their apartment and Murphy wouldn’t wake up, he was that heavy a sleeper.

He pulled the second one over Murphy’s other foot, then pulled his hands back in time as Murphy slowly adjusted his position with a dreamy moan. Connor looked up at him.

The sheet had slipped off, and Murphy was sportin’ a boner.

Connor snorted softly, shaking his head. Fucken Murph.

He began to stand up, but just then Murphy’s hand slid to his inner thigh and seemed to magnetize his hips off the bed. He let out a tiny gasp, and moaned, “Connor.”

Connor stopped moving and stared. Murph was dreamin’ of him.

His body began to tighten everywhere. He watched Murphy’s hand make another half pass over his thigh, his mouth opening to let out another soft breath. Connor’s mouth opened and did the same. His cock had started hardening and was doing so fast enough to make him dizzy.

He slid his fingers into the waistband of his boxers and was stepping out of them even before they were pooled around his ankles. He knelt on the bed between Murphy’s legs.

He licked his hand and squeezed himself, breathing through his mouth, watching Murphy’s face, waiting for him to say his name like that again. Murph fucken _dreamed_ about him, that’s how much he loved having Connor inside him.

Connor opened his mouth wider as his breathing got shallow, still watching Murphy’s open mouth. He let his eyes drop to Murphy’s chest, licking his lips as he stared at his puckered nipples. He tried to swallow his groan. His eyes dropped to Murphy’s erection, waving infinitesimally. His jaw went slack. He licked the insides of his mouth as his breaths dried it out.

Murphy twisted slightly and let out another tiny breath, and it had Connor’s name on it. Connor dropped his head backwards and groaned. If Murphy moaned his name one more time, just one more, he was gonna fucken come all over Murphy’s cock. He squeezed himself hard and tight.

“Ohh f-fuck,” he shuddered, then loosened his grip on himself. He panted and slowly brought his head back down to look at Murphy’s face. He was gonna kiss him in a minute, and then—

Murphy was awake, and staring in confusion at him through a fog of sleep. His eyes roamed over Connor’s body, then came to rest on Connor’s fisted cock.

His head dropped backwards into the pillow. “Aww fuuuck, Connor,” he croaked, his voice thick with sleep. “I was having a fucken _awesome_ dream!”

“Yes ye fucken were. And here I am.”

Murphy raised his head and scowled at him, then pulled back his free leg and shoved his sock covered foot into Connor’s chest. But Connor saw it coming and deftly caught Murphy’s ankle. He held on.

“You loved it, Murph,” he whispered, then licked his lips as lasciviously as he knew how.

He swiftly grabbed Murphy’s other leg and lifted, pulling it against his chest, letting his other hand slide from Murphy’s ankle to underneath his knee.

Murphy let out a surprised throaty gasp and sank his fingers into Connor’s thigh.

“You were fucken moanin’ _Connor, Connor!_ like it was yer way out of Purgatory. What were ye dreamin’ about, ya fucken slut?”

Murphy stared at him with eyes that were nearly black and seemed calm except for the threat shining in them.

“I was dreamin’ that there was _three_ of ya on me,” he said slowly. Connor exhaled and gaped. “And none of them was a fucken smart ass.” Connor still gaped. “And you woke me up.”

Connor kept on gaping.

Murphy slowly leered. “Are ya gonna fuck me, Connor? Cos if you don’t, I’m _gonna_ have ta fucken kill ya.”

In less than two seconds Connor had spat in his left hand, dropped it and slicked his cock and pressed against Murphy’s entrance. He thrust his hips and pushed the head of his cock right in.

Murphy slapped his thigh so hard Connor’s eyes stung, then dug his fingers back in, deeper. He made choking sounds and clawed at Connor’s other thigh. Connor yelled at him that he was gonna start bleeding, the way Murph was carrying on, and Murphy swore back at him that he was too fucken slow.

Connor released his knee and slid two fingers, then three, then four, into Murphy’s mouth, panting desperately at the way Murphy ate them, then pulled them out and pressed them against Murphy’s entrance. He smeared his saliva around and around the flesh, then cried out when he felt the tip of one finger slide in alongside his cock.

Murphy shouted and rocked his hips, but Connor immediately pulled it out because otherwise he would be done right then.

“ _Connor!_ ”

“Just trust me, Murph!”

Murphy was gasping loudly now, his hips lifting off the bed, rocking up and down, forwards and backwards on Connor’s cock. Connor could feel him getting slicker. He could feel his cock sliding, pushing its way in.

He held both Murphy’s thighs to his chest and pulled Murphy with him, lifting his hips off the bed as he sank onto his haunches. The move made his cock slide in so deep and complete his breath caught in his chest. Then he let out a groan so loud he sounded like Murphy.

He gripped Murphy even tighter, turned his head and sank his teeth into the front of Murphy’s foot, not caring now that he was getting a mouthful of dirty sock, and thrust into Murphy’s body until he broke out in a sweat. Murphy couldn’t even get a sound out of his throat.

Then Murphy’s body seized and when his shout finally broke out of him, Connor jerked and climaxed immediately.

When everything in his head wasn’t just a white flash anymore, he was still panting hard. His eyes were still squeezed closed, and he was still unable to pull out of Murphy.

When he creaked his eyes open Murphy was dead sleep.

Connor snorted softly in disgust and slowly pulled out. He shuffled backwards off the bed and bent over to get his fucken socks off Murphy’s feet. He still had to do fucken laundry.

And since the socks were already dirty, he might as well.

He bent and wiped them across Murphy’s crotch, reluctantly acknowledging how absorbent they were, before tossing them towards the pile. Then he stood for a second staring over at the pile. He looked back at Murphy’s naked form.

After thinking about it for two more seconds, he moved back towards the bed and climbed in, tangling himself over Murphy so he wouldn’t slide off, and put off doing laundry for a couple more days.

_End_


End file.
